One Last Year
by danielalovesr5
Summary: The whole A&A cast has been renewed for a 4th season, but it seems to be this will be the last one.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Last Year **_

_The whole A&A cast has been renewed for a 4th season, but it seems to be this will be the last one._

_Meanwhile Ross starts to develop this awkward and sometimes involuntary feeling for his co-star but he hasn't had the guts to tell her his feelings, but after discovering this will be the Last year he feels pressured and somehow he has to spill it at some point or whether he'll lose the piece that completes his world._

_Laura feels nervous about something happening with her and soon discovers that she loves Ross, but she tries to cover up her feelings and put them on a 'friend zone' to evade the awkwardness, but knowing that she'll lose the chance to be with her dream guy makes her feel dizzy. In the other hand, her parents want her to go to the university after Austin and Ally and start living a normal life, thinking that she's had enough in the entertaining biz._

_Will this last year be enough to realize what they have or just remain the way it used to be?_

_Will they take separate ways and carry the guilt of not having realized it before?_

_Read out and find what this last year will bring._


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV

So this morning I woke up with a terrible feeling in my gut, something about A & A.

_Probably something good.. _I though, then I decided to stand up and begin my day stretching. I began with squats, then sit ups and then splits, after that I went straight into the bathroom, I washed my teeth, and decided to take a shower, water would always calm me. After 10 good minutes, I dried myself, curled my hair and make a half ponytail, I applied a little blush in my vampire-like skin to give it some color, some mascara and lip gloss. Then I went to my closet, I chose a knee-lenght red dress , a blue cardigan and red high heels, to gain some height. I went downstairs to see my mother making breakfast._Umm... Pickle sandwich.. _It may sound weird but Ally and I are creepy alike. I started eating and when I finished I decided to drive to the studio, I wanted to be early, so I chanted a 'goodbye' to my mom and left.

* * *

THE STUDIO

As I kept making my way to the studio something caught my attention.

Ross was sitting alone in Starbucks, _that's weird, he looked alone and emotionless... why isn't he having breakfast without his family? _I decide to park in front of the store, as my eyes met his I felt something warm in my stomach, probably the pickles weren't a good option, nevermind, I saw him so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

STARBUCKS

Laura's POV

Maybe the pickles weren't a good idea, nah! they are always good! Why would I ever doubt on them.

Returning to Ross, he let out a small and sad smile, what's got into him?, he's usually the happy one.

"Hi Ross" I said happily, "Why so sad?" I said giving him a concern look, completely chainging my mood.

"Hi Laur, oh, nothing, it doesn't matter" He replied, his tone sounding unconvincing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, completely"

I let it go, I did not want to make the moment awkward so I decided to change the topic.

"Soooo..., why are you all alone?" I asked, I wanted to know why, "You can't live with me being sad, can you?" He said with a smirk on his face, UGH! " No, I want to know why you are so sad!" I said raising maybe too much, receiving stares from everybody.

"Look Laura, they sent me a message today.." He said looking me straight in the eyes with his beautiful brown eyes, I motioned him to continue, "It was from Kevin and..." He bites the bottom of his lips, "It's about Austin & Ally" he finally said.

"Really?, Let me read it!" I said, maybe acting a little childish, he moved the phone away from my hands, "No Laur" he said sounding a little annoyed, "Oh Look! Nina Dovreb!" I said motioning to the door, "Where! Where!" He said, I took the chance and throw the phone away from his hand, I picked it up quickly. I'll regret reading what I just read, Ross was right, it was a bad idea, I should had heard him...

The text said:

_Dear Austin & Ally cast:_

_We have good and bad news for you _


End file.
